


Facing the consequences

by BlackenedSkies



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackenedSkies/pseuds/BlackenedSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin and Layla are caught doing something they shouldn't be with unexpected consequences. Threesome. Wade Barrett x Justin Gabriel x Layla El. Slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facing the consequences

Justin pounded into the small Brit, her hands tangled in her hair, legs wrapped around his waist tightly as she whimpered and gasped in pleasure as he fucked her hard and fast.  
"So tight Lay." He reached down to take hold of her boobs squeezing them and make her cry out, the sound like music to his ears.

The Nexus were banned from sexual activity, but it hadn't stopped the South African from starting a sneaky fuck buddy relationship with beautiful Layla El. The pair were good friends but one night after too much vodka and a heart to heart they had given into their needs and upped the stakes of their friendship. They had no romantic feelings for each other they were just two people needs, however they were about to encounter an issue. A large issue in the form of Wade Barrett walking into the room.

Michelle was currently in the shared LayCool room and Wade's gym schedule was like clock work the pair had never expected him to come back early, then again neither had he if truth be told. It had been the arrival of the obnoxiously loud Heath Slater that had made the Nexus leader cut it short and head back to his room in an already grumpy state.

Walking up behind Justin he grabbed hold of the back of his neck squeezing tightly, "Hello Gabriel."  
Justin froze and Layla opened her eyes, instantly biting her lip and thankful for the current placement of Justin's hands.  
"Wade I…."  
"Shut up Gabriel."  
Wade's eyes moved to Layla's face noting the light shade of pink that had crossed her cheeks.  
"I thought you were some sort of gay stripper Gabriel."  
"Bi—bisexual."  
"Hmmm." The Nexus leader paused for a moment, a smirk slowly crossing his lips, "If you want to stay in Nexus, I suggest you continue fucking Miss Layla."  
Justin swallowed hard, totally shocked by what he was hearing, how could Wade expect him to... He glanced down, his eyes meeting Layla's. His job meant the world to him, but Layla was his friend and if she said no...Well. Nibbling on her bottom lip, her cheeks still flushed pink, the small woman nodded and Justin started to move in and out of her nervously.

Wade let go of Justin's neck crossing the room to his gym bag, digging into a secret pocket and pulling out a bottle of lube, his eyes not leaving the delicious sight in front him. "I trust you wont mind my joining in."

Justin froze again and looked over his shoulder as Layla peered around his tanned body, both of their faces filled with confusion.  
"I didn't tell you stop fucking Miss Layla now did I?"  
Starting up the slow rhythm again neither of the joined party took their eyes off Wade as he started to slide his jogging bottoms down.  
"I trust since you're bisexual Gabriel, you wont mind me fucking you while you have your way with the lady?"  
Biting his lip the South African turned to glance down at Lay, who shrugged her shoulders slightly, eyes a little wide. This really wasn't her decision to make, after all, it wasn't her ass on the line.  
"N-no…."  
"Good."

Walking up behind the other man he ran a lube coated digit up Justin's crack a smirk on his face as he reached the hole and shoved his finger in making Justin hiss in pain. Layla looked at him in concern but instantly recognised the pained pleasure written across his face, as Wade put his lips by Justin's ear.  
"That's the only prep you're getting for breaking my rules Gabriel so you better hope the pleasure you're getting from Miss Layla here is enough to balance it out."  
Eyes widening the 450 splasher swallowed hard and sped his rhythm up dragging moans from Layla's lips once more, her hands going to caress the muscles in his back. Wade just smirking as he lined his erection up with Justin's tight hole. The Brit knew had a generous amount of lube on it but their was no doubt in his mind it was still going to hurt the other smaller man. Serves him right for breaking the rules he reasoned as he started shoving himself inside the tight ring of muscle.

As Justin started to voice his discomfort Layla spoke up, desperate to distract him, she couldn't bare to see her friend in pain.  
"Fuck me Justin, please, I want to really feel you inside me baby."  
Trying to focus on the woman underneath him and not the burn Justin carried on his rhythm best he could as Wade fully sheathed himself inside his ass. He stayed still for a moment taking note of the other man's speed before he joined in.  
Justin cried out, pushing deeper into Layla as Wade started to fuck him. Layla's loud moans made Wade smirk, his fingers gripping Justin's hips as he fucked him in time with the others movements, the three of them working in tandem to get each other off in this unexpected but highly pleasurable situation.

As grunts, groans and moans filled the air Justin's rhythm to become erratic, the feeling of fucking Layla while being filled himself just too much for him, the familiar feeling building up in his stomach.  
"I'm going to..."  
He tightened his grip Layla's breasts and that combined with a few more hard, fast thrusts caused the small brit to go over the edge, the sensation of her walls clenching around his cock giving him the extra push he needed to cum hard. Wade groaned low in his throat, loving the noises and the way his stable partner felt around him, he only lasted another three or four brutal paced pounds into him before he too came hard.

Layla had her eyes closed her fingertips lightly caressing Justin's back, as he laid on her panting. He wanted to move worried he was hurting the tiny diva he was unable to move until Wade did. Catching his breath the larger Brit finally pulled out, pulling his joggers up and watching as Justin rolled off Layla who was too spent to care that the other man was seeing her naked.  
Picking up her dress Wade held it towards her, "For your modesty Miss Layla." She found herself blushing once more as she took it thanking him as she moved off the bed slipping it over her head with no real idea where her bra or panties were. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she bit her lip before looking at Wade, the need to protect her friend kicking in  
"Don't be mad it was Justin it was…"

He waved a hand and she stopped her mid sentence.  
"As long as I'm included in any future 'slip ups' I do believe the rules can be, bent, after all, I didn't get a turn with you Miss Layla."  
She looked up at him through her long lashes, a small smile crossing her lips, she definitely wasn't going to say no to that.  
"No, no you didn't." And with that she bent to pick up her shoes and headed towards the door, "I'll get my underwear later Justin."  
The man nodded his eyes going to Wade a little scared of what would happen the woman left.  
"Yea sure…"  
Slipping out of the door she paused outside for a second hardly able to believe what had just happened but also listening to see what would happen between the two men now she had left, hoping Wade wasn't about to lay into Justin.

The South African was frozen on the bed, unable to take his eyes off Wade who was standing watching his prey as he started to stroke his dick.  
"I hope you don't think I'm finished with you yet Gabriel."  
He swallowed hard his own erection starting to grow once more,  
"I was hoping you wouldn't be." He said softly and Wade smirked, "Knees up slut."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
